Lagrimas de Febrero
by shiso eien haku
Summary: aquel triste mes en donde los cerezo se cubren de blanco, el amor puede florecer o marchitarse bajo la pura y solitaria nieve y las lagrimas serán la muestra intangible de los sentimientos


No se que tal quedo lo hice este fin de semana que me quede desierta toda una noche haciendo guardia, mmmm este fic como decirlo serán una mezcla de historias cortas o one-short y una que otra vez si se me da la gana serán two-short y solo los actualizare en el mes que dice el nombre.

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien me dio la mejor notica (la cual espero que sea cierta)

Sin más lean

* * *

hoy día se lo diré, no importa que lo harécon ese pensamiento caminaba decidido el pelinaranja a encontrarse con aquélla mujer que sin darse cuenta se fue escabullendo en sus pensamientos y más que nada en su corazón. Se sintió estúpido, ni en sus años de adolescencia se sentía así de nervioso ni mucho menos titubeante se desconocía por completo, sintió miedo como nunca lo había hecho.

Sonrió al recordar como se conocieron e hicieron amigos, en aquel mismo parque donde la iría a verla y en aquel mismo mes donde los cerezos se cubren se nieve fue hace un año exactamente cuando la conoció, solo el recordar le causo un estremecimiento que hizo a su corazón latir de frenesí

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Ichigo alejó a Senna cuando esta trato de acercarse, le dolió enterarse de la traición de ella con el que pensase que fuere su mejor amigo._

_-Si no te has largado para cuando regrese, seré yo quien te saque a la fuerza - hablo con voz ronca apagada, abrió la puerta de su departamento y la cerro con brusquedad._

_Camino sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía, bufo al fijarse en la idiotez que hizo al no tomar su abrigo cuando el frío era implacable y aun más al vestir solo con una bata de doctor y la ropa con la que llevas usualmente, siguió caminando tratando de no pensar en ello._

_Sin fijarse en el tiempo y el lugar, llego al parque de Karakura detuvo sus andar y miro los arboles de sakura por un lapso de tiempo._

_El viento le susurro al oído y le confirmó sus dudas, no amaba a Senna pero quiso creer que lo que era costumbre fue amor, lo sabia en ese momento no había lágrimas ni mucho menos la sensación de haber muerto en vida; estaba dolido más por la traición del que creyó su amigo._

_Entendía las razones por las que ella lo traiciono, aceptaba que el error quizás fue suyo por nunca dedicarle tiempo, mas no la justificaba y mucho menos a Renji, suspiro resignado con todo su enojo disipado_

_Ichigo giro su cuerpo, en el mismo instante en el que se propuso dar un paso un pequeño cuerpo golpeó contra el suyo lo queque les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer uno encima del otro, Ichigo término siendo el que amortiguo la caída de una joven de delicadas facciones y ojos de ensueño, cual cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Ambos se admiraron por un escaso tiempo el perdiéndose en los zafiros ojos y ella en el ámbar casi dorado de él._

_Se levantaron de golpe al recordar el lugar donde se encontraban._

_-que crees que haces al correr así enana- el insulto sorprendió a ambos, ella por obvias razones y el por lo atrevido que había sido, solía ser atrevido al hablar pero no colocaba sobrenombres de buenas a mujeres_

_-perdón por no ser un poster con patas- cruzó sus brazos mostrando su enojo_

_-no de jardín-dijo girando su rostro que poseía una vena al rojo vivo por el insulto que había recibido._

_-zanahoria con patas_

_-tabla de planchar._

_Rukia se encolerizo y le propino un puntapié en toda su canilla provocándole dolor al pelinaranja, quien se sobaba la zona afectada._

_-que crees que haces, emana_

_-Deja de decirme así, zanahoria parlante; de seguro yo soy mayor de lo que tu eres._

_-estas bromeando no?- ante está duda recibió otro golpe por parte de la pelinegra mujer pero esta vez el golpe fue directo a la quijada._

_-zorra- _

_-baka-ella sonrió levemente y una leve risa broto de sus labios, Ichigo noto que aquella melancolía que vislumbro en los ojos amatista había desaparecido, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro masculino. _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-le extendió la mano._

_-Kuchiki Rukia -acepto la mano que le ofrecían, sintió alivio y por primera vez aprecio el dolor en los ojos del joven, se sobresalto al ver que giraba su cuerpo - te marchas?!- vio la sonrisa que él le dedico, una tranqulizadora que la desarmo por completo._

_- no tengo ánimos de volver a mi departamento, quieres sentarte y hablar un rato. _

_- ss...i_

_Sin fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor . Las horas pasaron velozmente al hablar de sus vidas, descubriendo lo similares y al mismo tiempo tan distintos que eran, sus pesares fueron similares, la traición de quienes creían amar y que pensaron los amaban. _

_La noche cayó y el separarse era indispensable, sus peleas se volvieron algo natural y sus miradas narraban todo lo que en palabras era difícil de decir_

_-Adiós tawake _

_-como digas enana -camino y a unos cuantos pasos agito su mano sobre su cabeza en signo de despedida _

_El encontrarse con Rukia fue el catalizador para todas aquéllas iracundas emociones, por alguna razón ese día, que se suponía debía de ser el más triste, había sonreído unas docenas de veces y solo por haber conocido a aquella mujer que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una indispensable amiga. _

**_Fin flash back_**

Aquel encuentro fue el primero de tantos, pues unas pocas semanas después Rukia fue transferida como interna a mismo hospital donde él trabaja, siempre hablaban en los escasos tiempos libres que tenían.

Regresó a la realidad al darse cuenta de que había llegado a su ansiado destino. Apretó la mano en la que llevaba el ramo de lirios que le entregaría a Rukia.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como los labios de ella eran asaltados por otro hombre, cuando enfoco su mirada y unió la imagen con cada recuerdo de las conversaciones que tubo con la enana supo de inmediato de quien se trataba , no había duda era el tal Grinnjow, que la había traicionado, estaba besándose.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como la lluvia en su interior se intensificaba, el oscurecimiento en su mirada fue notorio, su cuerpo se volvió lánguido y sus manos soltaron aquello que el pensaba entregar; sintió cómo aquélla imagen perforaba su pecho y desgarraba su corazón.

Ella nunca dijo que lo dejo de amar, se había dejado llevar por sus propias ilusiones, aunque ese estúpido no se la mereciera no podía impedir la felicidad de ella, la protegería cual centinela, se juro que lo destrozaría sin piedad alguna si Rukia llegase a derramar una sola lágrima.

Ya no tenia caso seguir pensando en ello, lo único que le quedaba era el hecho de que seguirían siendo amigos.

Ichigo elevó su mirada al cielo implorando por que el dolor se apaciguara, su lánguido cuerpo lo llevo al peor sitio en el que podía estar, aun con las lágrimas que le impedían una vista clara era imposible el no reconocer aquel río.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._._.**

Rukia aparto a Grimmjow de si, sus labios ya no le producían sensación alguna, no lo odiaba pues nunca lo amo pero su presencia le asqueaba.

-Aléjate de mi Grimmjow

-Que sucede acaso no te acuerdas de lo bien que la pasamos.

-Vete y deja las cosas tal cual, que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme o veras de lo que es capaz una Kuchiki

Rukia se alejó de él , miro hacia donde minutos atrás se encontraba Ichigo, vio los lirios que el pelinaranja cargaba y la nota que estos traían.

"Si solo me quedasen segundos de vida, aun con mi cuerpo destruido te protegería y con mi ultimo aliento te diría lo importante que eres en mi vida. Te amo Enana"

Dios él la amaba y ella a él, sus lágrimas no quisieron estar guardadas, lloro pero de alegría mas al recordar como encontró los lirios supo que el vio la escena del beso que sin lugar a dudas Ichigo comprendió de forma errónea o solo observó una escasa parte del suceso.

Lo busco con la mirada, no lo encontró pero sabia adonde se dirigía. Corrió hasta llegar a la orilla de aquel río donde sabia que lo encontraría, no le importo que la gente la viera cono una loca quería estar con él.

Allí estaba con su peinado desordenado, con un saco sobre una camisa ajustada, pantalones jean, se encontraba mirando melancólicamente, le dolia verlo así.

Tomo una piedra y la arrojó al río, Ichigo la miro y aun punzada en su pecho se presentó, se veía igual de morsa que siempre con sus leggins ese vestido negro y sus zapatos bajos un suéter blanco debajo del vestido su cabello corto y aquélla bufanda fucsia.

No pudo sostener su mirada, le dolía verla y saber que no era de el.

-Que haces aquí?

-Soy yo quien debería de preguntar eso- la miro y al instante regreso su triste mirada al rio-tenias que llegar a nuestra cita

-No tengo ánimos

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- Ichigo cerro su mano en un puño- sabes me encontré con él y gracias a eso supe que no todas las lágrimas son de dolor hay también de felicidad.

-Me voy

-aun no termino

-no me interesa escucharte-ella lo tomo del brazo

-Me enamoré Ichigo, de un idiota que pensaba alejarse mi-comenzó a llorar, y el pecho de Ichigo sufrió al verla así- y sólo esperó a que unas flores se confesaran por é- Rukia dejó ver el ramo de lirios que anteriormente él cargaba- baka.

Rukia lo bajo basta su altura y lo besó, Ichigo tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella y le correspondió el beso, ese acto les transmitido todo los sentimientos que en ocasiones terminaron muriendo entre sus los labios, en esta ocasión no fue diferente pero al contrario de las otras el mensaje si se transmitió.


End file.
